


look up to the skies and see

by reachthetree



Series: let it shine [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Canon Universe, M/M, Pregnant Lily Evans Potter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, remus being loved and appreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachthetree/pseuds/reachthetree
Summary: “That was touching, Lily,” says James in a tone that everyone knows – James has entered Competition Mode. In the corner of his eye, Remus sees Sirius grin wickedly.“Not to brag, but I learned how to become an Animagus out of love for Remus–”He’s immediately interrupted by both Lily and Sirius, who yell at the same time “that was out of cockiness!” and “that was my idea!” respectively.-Remus gets a lot of love on his birthday. Mostly from Sirius.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most sentimental thing I have ever written, I think? Anyway I love Remus Lupin and wish him a happy birthday. Big thanks to [Nikita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiledWolves/profile) and [Kathleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypocorism/works) for making sure it all makes sense. If it still doesn't that's my fault.
> 
> Also I know this is too happy to be set in canon 'verse but watch me not give a shit. REMUS DESERVED BETTER. 
> 
> Anyway. Now go forth and love Remus Lupin a lot, my friends.

When Remus wakes up, Sirius isn’t there. He blinks in the pale light coming in through the curtains, and yawns as he stretches out on the light blue sheets.

And then a naked Sirius appears in the doorway, beaming like the sun. “Happy birthday!” He says before Remus can say anything. His voice is still morning-raspy, and he’s levitating a tray in front of him with his wand held nonchalantly in his left hand. Typical Sirius. Remus has barely woken up and he’s already annoyingly endeared.

“Thanks,” he rasps back.

Sirius flicks his wand, and the tray flies over to Remus in bed, tiny legs folding out from under it to let it stand. On it sits two cups of tea, eggs and bacon on two plates, and one chocolate muffin with a candle stuck in it. Sirius flicks his wand again, and the candle lights up. Then he sits down across from Remus, on the other side of the tray, looking at him expectantly.

“You can tell me what a great boyfriend I am any moment now,” he says and winks.

“You’re a great boyfriend,” says Remus, “and that muffin looks almost as sweet as you.” He sticks his tongue out when Sirius groans.

“That’s gross.”

“You’re the one who brought me breakfast in bed,” Remus points out.

Sirius huffs. “It’s gross to spoil my boyfriend on his birthday? Great, I’ll cancel the rest of my plans then.”

“There are more plans?” Remus looks up from his cup of tea hopefully.

Sirius grins. “It’ll be your best birthday yet.”

“I’m sure it will.”

They’re quiet for a few seconds as they start to eat.

“So,” says Sirius through his first forkful of eggs, “how does it feel to be twenty years old?”

“I don’t feel a day over twenty-five,” Remus replies after he’s swallowed his own mouthful.

Sirius rolls his eyes, but chuckles. “You don’t look it either, if that helps.”

After they’ve eaten breakfast, Remus pulls underwear on, but Sirius doesn’t bother.

“Now, there hasn’t been cake yet, because James and Lily are bringing that over later.” Sirius beams.

“And Peter?” Remus asks while buttoning his shirt.

Sirius’ face falls. “He couldn’t come,” he says. “But he sent his regards and said he’d send something.”

Remus fights off the disappointment and gives Sirius a tight-lipped smile. “Let’s see if the post has arrived, then.”

Remus and Sirius share an owl, a Long-eared Owl named  
Sid. If anyone asks Sirius, it’s after Sid Vicious, and if they ask Remus, it’s after Syd Barrett. He is currently outside their kitchen window, looking incredibly annoyed and tapping on the glass with his beak.

“Sorry, Sidney,” Sirius says as he rushes over to let him in. Remus walks behind him, carrying the tray with the dishes and depositing them in the sink.

Sid flaps his wings indignantly, but manages to avoid knocking over the plant in the window as he flies in. There’s five letters tied to his leg. 

Sirius unties them – apparently Remus isn’t doing anything himself today – and hands them to Remus. Remus sits down at their shabby grey table, which was once upon a time painted black by seventeen-year-old punk Sirius, and looks them over. He recognises his mum’s handwriting, and Peter’s, and Dumbledore’s. His mum has sent a muggle card with a grumpy owl in a party hat on the front; it’s a stunning resemblance to Sid, actually. Inside it she’s written a very emotional congratulation, taking up the whole card in such small handwriting that Remus has to squint to read it. 

Peter’s card is blank. Sirius has set up for the dishes to wash themselves up, and is now across from Remus looking expectantly at him.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” Remus tries, his wand tapping the parchment lightly.

Sirius grins, and Peter’s birthday greeting spreads from the point where his wand tapped. It reads: Who knew you’d still be up for mischief at the old age of 20? Happy birthday, you magnificent bastard.

“Let me see!” Sirius makes grabby hands over the table, and Remus laughs as he hands it over.

Dumbledore’s card is also seemingly empty at first. But just as Remus considers what words might unlock this greeting, it flies out of his hand and starts transforming. It turns into a beautiful paper bird, which then starts to sing ‘Happy Birthday’. Remus watches it, mouth gaping, while Sirius giggles.

“Always has to show off,” he comments when the bird has finished and evaporates into glitter. Most of it falls on his lap, but some gets stuck in his hair and on his shirt, too. 

Remus tries to brush the glitter off his thighs. He is not successful. It’s with glittery hands that he opens the next envelope. It’s from Sprout and McGonagall, also showing off their specialties. At his touch, the light green card turns into a flower that flaps its petals happily. One of the leaves on the stem reads “Happy Birthday Remus”, and the other “from Pomona and Minerva”. 

“It’s still weird to see their first names,” Remus comments, as the flower jumps out of his hands and sits itself in a half full tea cup on the table.

“That’s what you get for being a teacher’s pet,” Sirius says, but there’s no bite behind it.

The last card is from Mr and Mrs Potter, who have opted for a less showy, but no less heartfelt, congratulation. It’s written in moss green ink and there’s a P.S. that tells Remus to take Sirius over for Sunday roast as soon as possible. 

“I can’t believe the Potters have adopted all of the Marauders,” Sirius says, faux-offended at the loving card they sent Remus. “And here I thought I was special.”

Remus rolls his eyes and puts the three more lowkey cards in a neat pile on the table.

Sirius rubs his hands together. “So are you ready for the next part of your birthday extravaganza?”

“I don’t know,” says Remus. “So far the theme seems to be that you do everything for me, so are you going to help me shower next?”

Sirius frowns. “A bath, actually.” He gestures to his naked body. “Hence, no need to dress just yet.”

“It’s very kind of you to want to make sure I don’t drown.” Remus grins. 

As it turns out, it’s not a normal bath Sirius has drawn. The water is charmed to stay perfectly just above body heat temperature, there’s lemon scented bubbles, and floating in it are green carnations. On the edge of the tub stands two glasses of something red and smoking.

“A little birthday drink,” Sirius says. “Since we don’t want to annoy Lily with alcohol later.”

“Wise choice,” Remus agrees, and tests the water with his hand. It’s like a caress.

“Go on,” says Sirius impatiently, patting Remus’ left buttcheek.

Remus turns around and does his best to glare, but it’s not entirely easy when it’s his birthday and Sirius’ excitement fills the room and seeps into his every pore.

“It’s my birthday,” he says, fighting down a smile, “can’t I do things at my own pace?”

Sirius sighs, but then Remus tugs on his arm and pulls him in for a kiss.

“That you can do at any pace you like,” murmurs Sirius.

“Thank you,” Remus mumbles against his mouth.

He drops his shirt and underwear on the floor and sinks down into the water. A second later, Sirius slumps down across from him, making water splash over the edge. A couple of carnations escape, too.

“Whoops,” he says lightly, and saves their drinks with quick hands. “Here’s to you, old pal.”

Remus takes his glass and scoffs. “You’re older than me, you know.” He sniffs the drink. It smells like cinnamon and apples.

“Yes, but I don’t act it, so it doesn’t count.” He raises his glass to Remus and looks him in the eyes, smiling. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.” The drink tastes amazing, and the comfortable warmth settling in Remus’ stomach perfectly matches the comfort of the water.

“This is… really nice.” Remus reaches his foot forward until he finds a part of Sirius and pokes it gently.

Sirius splashes water at him, and Remus quickly raises his glass so it won’t get bath water in it. He doesn’t think that would improve the taste much.

It’s strange how even though they live together and have done so for almost half their lives now, they always have something to talk about. Sirius tells Remus to turn around, and then he washes Remus’ hair and massages his scalp while listing the reasons why David Bowie is cooler than Lou Reed. Remus sips his birthday drink and hums his agreement. 

“The guitar bit has been done, you know?” Sirius huffs so sharply Remus feels a breeze of his breath. “Bowie, on the other hand, is doing shit almost no one else dares to. That’s what art is about.”

“Plus you think he’s fit,” Remus teases with his eyes closed.

“That too,” says Sirius, unbothered. His fingers are slow and firm in Remus’ hair, his thighs bracketed around Remus’ waist.

The hair massage and the bath water is comfortable, the squeezed limbs are not. But the closeness makes up for it. They’ve known each other for nine years now, been a couple (officially) for four, and it’s only in the past two Remus has started to feel content naked with Sirius. It’s a luxury he still savours. For as long as Remus can remember, his primary characteristic have been ‘monster’, ‘beast’, ‘subhuman’. Sirius has never been so patient with anything else ever, as he has with Remus’ comfort.

“What are you thinking about?” Sirius asks, his hands come to rest on Remus’ shoulders.

“Just how far I’ve come,” he responds. “How lucky I am to have you.”

Sirius clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “I think you’ll find that I’m the lucky one, if you were the least bit unbiased.”

Remus’ heart surges. He scoffs. “And you’re unbiased, then?”

“I have an outsider’s perspective on your amazingness,” Sirius insists. “You see all your worst traits, the kind of stuff that everyone has, but the far more numerous good ones are invisible to you.”

Every inch of Remus wants him to argue. He doesn’t. This is something he’s worked on as well. Turns out people find it rude when you disagree with their compliments.

“For example,” Sirius begins, “you smell amazing.” He sniffs the part where Remus’ neck becomes shoulder to illustrate. “Mmm. Also, I love your weird muggle books.” Remus laughs. “I love your bad jokes. I could go on, but that would kind of drain the day prematurely.”

Remus doesn’t know what to say. Either the water has gone cold or he’s getting warmer. 

“In fact, I think the next part of the birthday extravaganza will make it clear just how much I love you.” Sirius plays with the longer hair in Remus’ neck while he talks.

“What’s that?”

“It’s a treasure hunt!” 

Sirius gets up and insists that Remus stays in the bath while he gets him a towel. It speaks for the lengths he’s gone through to celebrate today that the towel is actually clean. 

“Can I get any clue what I’m supposed to be looking for?” Remus asks while he’s pulling one of Sirius’ washed out t-shirts on.

“Paper,” Sirius says. That’s all Remus gets out of him. He puts his knitted grey socks on – march is still winter – and starts his search with soft steps.

“And don’t try to Accio them, it won’t work.” Sirius grins smugly from the living room doorway.

“Are you most proud of being a great boyfriend or of your spellwork?”

“Why does it have to be one or the other?” Sirius waggles his eyebrows. “I’m gonna leave you to it now. I’ll be in the bedroom when you’re done.”

He saunters away and Remus blinks. Well, he might not be able to Accio, but he does have a werewolf sense of smell. Of course, the scent of paper leads him to the bookcase, and he laughs a little but opens one of the books anyway. It’s Sirius’ old favourite, _The Catcher in the Rye_. To his surprise, stuck between a ‘phony’ and ‘goddamn’ is a hastily folded note. 

_Give me the muggle book my parents would disapprove of the most._

Remus shakes his head. This was from the very first week at Hogwarts, one of the first conversations they’d had alone; James had been in the hospital wing and Peter was studying, and Remus was unpacking his books. He’d given Sirius _Anne of Green Gables_. Sirius read it all in one night and was tired but satisfied the next morning. A book about not only a muggle, but a muggle orphan? Orion and Walburga would have choked on their tea, as Sirius had informed him happily while chewing on toast. It was probably somewhere around then that Sirius’ smile became Remus’ favourite thing about Hogwarts. 

He stays in the living room and looks in every small space he can think of. The next note is hidden in the sofa, between the cushions.

_I think I like dogs more than cats, to be honest._

Remus bursts out laughing. He’d said this before any of the Animagus stuff, after a Transfiguration lesson with McGonagall. It’s ridiculous that Sirius remembers and apparently thinks it’s important.

He then moves on to the kitchen. Sid is sitting in his cage, sleeping. Remus glances at the bottom of it but there’s nothing except owl droppings and a few feathers there. 

There’s a lot of places in the kitchen where a note could be, he realises quickly. Under the plant in the kitchen window is another. The plant stretches its leaves up to caress Remus’ hands as he lifts the pot to get it, and he smiles. Between the two of them, their fingers are just green enough to keep this friendly plant alive. 

_You’ll never guess who my secret crush is._

Remus blushes. It was he who said this, during some silly question game in fifth year. Everyone had talked about snogs, who they fancied, what boobs felt like (no one actually knew, so they all believed James when he said breasts are like pudding). He can’t believe Sirius remembers that. Their eyes had locked for a second after he said it, and Remus had looked down quickly, convinced Sirius would have seen right through him.

In the drawer where they keep sneakoscopes and other useful tools, there’s also a note.

_You’re worth both fighting and dying for._

Sirius had said this when they discussed joining the Order. It wasn’t so much a discussion about doing it or not as it was them venting their fears before inevitably joining. Remus had said quietly, “If I’m honest, I’m scared something will happen to you.” Sirius had replied, head nuzzled into Remus’ neck, “it will be worth dying for. This,” he put a hand on Remus’ chest, over his heart, “is worth fighting for.”

Of course it’s so much bigger than them, and always has been. For Remus, the fight is personal and political, for himself and for all werewolves. Sirius, though, could have chosen to be passive and go unharmed. The fact that he’s chosen to fight isn’t just about loving Remus, it’s about knowing what’s right. It hits Remus: for Sirius, loving Remus and doing the right thing are the same. 

Loving Remus is what Sirius’ good heart tells him to do. 

And he chooses to do it.

Remus needs to sit down.

He hopes there are no more, because he can’t take any more of this. In the bedroom, Sirius is sitting on the bed with a note in his mouth. There’s teeth marks and spit on it when Remus takes it. Sirius says nothing when Remus unfolds the parchment.

_I love you._

This isn’t a one time comment. Sirius saying it to Remus after he’s finished a particularly large portion of pudding. Remus getting it out through laughter as dog-Sirius begs at the table. Sirius whispering it the morning after a full moon, unaware that Remus is awake. Remus saying it into Sirius’ hair, while hugging him tightly as he comes down from a panic attack. Sirius yelling it in response to Remus letting him know he’s put the kettle on. Remus blurting it out when Sirius comes out of a bath, drying his wild hair with a towel as pink as his cheeks.

There are never enough ‘I love you’s.

“I love you too,” Remus manages. “This is so much.”

“You deserve all this and more.” 

Sirius stands up and hugs him tightly. His hair gets in Remus’ mouth. He smells like lemon, he is warm and strong and safe, and he’s not a star but a whole galaxy. Remus feels like he could produce an army of Patronuses.

He doesn’t know how long they stand there, but eventually he presses a kiss on Sirius’ head and gently untangles them. Sirius smiles at him.

James and Lily are set to arrive at five, and as it’s drawing close to four, they set about making dinner. Sirius insists that Remus doesn’t do anything since it’s his birthday, but when Remus complains that all the sitting makes him feel old, Sirius relents. He makes the pasta while Remus chops onions and vegetables.

They eat and talk much as usual, which is honestly a bit of a relief. Everyday life with Sirius is quite celebration enough for Remus, although today has been lovely.

James and Lily arrive five minutes late. First comes Lily’s stomach, then Lily, carrying a bag Remus suspects has gifts, and then James who’s carrying a box, presumably with a cake inside it. It’s quite a big box, almost quadratic.

“Happy birthday!” Yells James before anyone else can speak.

Remus laughs. “Thanks, and welcome.”

“Happy birthday,” Lily says warmly and hugs him. 

Sirius and James trot off into the living room. Remus takes the bag and waits while Lily takes her shoes off.

“This stomach is a right pain in the arse,” she grunts. “And it’s only going to get worse.”

Remus pats her shoulder. “It’ll be worth it once the baby comes,” he tries.

That makes Lily smile as she takes back the bag. “Good point. Okay, let’s join the dreadful duo in there, shall we?”

When they get to the living room, James has unpacked the cake and Sirius is summoning plates from the kitchen. Remus and Lily duck automatically when they whoosh over their heads.

Lily promptly goes for the sofa and sits down, while Remus approaches more slowly to see his birthday cake.

The cake is chocolate and on top of it are five chocolate animals: a wolf, a dog, a stag, a doe, and a rat, all enchanted to move around. The cake top they’re playing on is dusted in gold glitter.

“You like it? Lily did the charm,” James says proudly.

“I love it,” Remus manages.

His birthdays growing up usually had an air of ‘good job on surviving another year with your condition’. Not that his parents didn’t love him, they were just so worried. This, however, is pure celebration of Remus being alive – scars and all – and despite having experienced it eight times before, Remus still isn’t completely used to it. 

Sirius leans closer and examines the chocolate version of himself. “You’ve really captured how shiny and beautiful my fur is,” he says appreciatively.

“See?” Lily says to James, pointing to Sirius. “This is why I didn’t want to approach you for years. Insufferable friends.”

Sirius scoffs. “I’m very sufferable, actually. Don’t blame the feeble awkwardness of Prongs’ seduction technique on me.”

“Not to interrupt this lovely reprise of a conversation you’ve already had a dozen times, but how about actually eating the cake?” Remus smiles.

Sirius jumps up. “We need to take a picture first!” He gets the camera and motions for the others to get behind the cake to be in the photo. They sit on the sofa, cake on the table in front of them, and Remus doesn’t need to be told to smile.

“All right, you need to be in a picture too,” Lily says, and painstakingly gets up. Her stomach looks really heavy and Remus glances at James, who shakes his head.

“I’ve forbidden him to help me,” says Lily gruffly once she’s on two feet. “Lest he get any ideas.”

Remus isn’t sure what those ideas might be, but he deems it wiser not to ask.

Sirius plops down between James and Remus and wraps an arm around each. “All right lads, let’s smile pretty for the camera, eh?” And he sticks his tongue out and wiggles it around.

“You were right earlier,” Remus says dryly, “no one would know you’re the older one of us.”

But James is laughing and Remus is smiling, and when Sirius sticks his big tongue in Remus’ ear, he starts laughing too. It tickles. There have been worse moments immortalized with that camera. (For example, that time Remus tried Firewhiskey for the first time and Sirius thought it was funny to photograph him with his head in the toilet. It wasn’t funny.)

When the photo session is over, Sirius jumps up and goes to the stereo in the bookshelf. Lily reclaims her comfortable seat on the sofa, and Sirius presses play. Remus starts cutting the cake, and the chocolate stag scuttles away hastily.

“A brand new mixtape by yours truly,” Sirius says and bows exaggeratedly.

Lily chuckles when they hear the intro to _Bohemian Rhapsody_. “New? You could’ve fooled me.”

He’s cut four pieces of cake, and the chocolate animals are now squeezed together on the remaining cake, looking affronted. The dog is actually baring his teeth.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Sirius says and sits down on the floor in front of the trio on the sofa. “A mixtape without Bohemian Rhapsody is like Prongs without glasses.”

“Completely useless,” Remus supplies as he hands everyone some cake. 

Sirius makes a triumphant hand gesture. Remus feels a surge of affection and slides down to join him on the floor.

“Your fetish for muggle technology is quite concerning to me, I must say,” James comments. He nods to the tv sitting on a table in a corner, covered in a thin layer of dust.

“It’s actually quite useful sometimes,” Lily counters. “I mean, if we stuck to wizarding norms we’d be listening to a gramophone or something right now.”

“Besides,” says Sirius smugly and takes a bite of cake, “the girl in HMV loves me.”

“No offence,” says Remus, “but have you listened to wizarding radio lately? Most of our,” he does air quotes with his free hand, “music is fucking awful.”

The debate is then interrupted when Sirius moans loudly. James and Lily snigger in unison. Remus can’t decide if it’s cute or creepy.

“This cake owns me,” Sirius announces. “Did you bake all of it?”

“We did,” says James and salutes him.

Remus takes a spoonful himself and doesn’t moan, but it is fantastic. It’s more chocolatey chocolate than he’s ever had, and the experience is extremely fulfilling.

“It’s amazing,” he says after swallowing. “I’m impressed. I didn’t know you bake, Lily.”

“I told James what to do and did the spellwork.” Lily shrugs. “We’re a good team.”

Sirius leans forward and examines the animals again. “What’s going to happen to these guys?” He looks concerned.

Lily waves her hand. “Oh, the spell will wear off in a while, you can eat them then.”

Remus fakes a gasp. “I may be a werewolf, but I’m not a cannibal!”

They all laugh and dig into the cake. They eat and talk about nothing in particular; what James’ and Lily’s neighbours are like, if Sirius should bleach his hair, whether Remus could take Dracula in a fight or not. 

When they’ve finished and feel sated and content, Sirius claps his hands to capture everyone’s attention.

“I think it’s high time for presents!” He announces excitedly.

James straightens up and jumps a little where he sits. “Can I go first?”

Remus laughs. “Yes, my deer.” Lily rolls her eyes and Sirius snorts.

James fishes a small package out of the bag and presents it proudly. It’s wrapped in old pages of _The Daily Prophet_ ; it gives Remus a grim feeling of satisfaction to tear apart the Minister’s self-satisfied face on the front page. Inside the box is a navy blue velvet bowtie.

“You’re an adult now,” James clarifies.

“This will be great for all those fancy dress parties I go to,” Remus says sarcastically, but when James’ face falls he hastily adds, “no, I love it, it’s very fuzzy.” He strokes it with a finger to illustrate, and of course then Sirius has to do the same.

“Not as soft as my fur,” he comments.

Remus shoves him gently with an elbow. “Thank you so much,” he tells James.

Lily’s present is shaped like a book and turns out to be a book. Remus lets out an excited yelp when he sees the author’s name – Kurt Vonnegut.

“It’s pretty new, so I hope you haven’t read it already?” Lily asks hopefully.

When Remus gets the remaining paper off, he can see that he definitely hasn’t. It’s called _Jailbird_. He looks up at Lily again and grins.

“I haven’t. Thank you!”

Lily relaxes and leans back, visibly pleased. The book looks very new, indeed, and smells like it too. Sirius wrinkles his nose.

“I can’t believe I’m in love with a book sniffer. But it’s just as well, I suppose.”

And then he pulls out his gift from under the sofa. James and Lily look on curiously as Remus starts to untie the string around the package. Sirius is chewing his bottom lip. 

Inside, carefully wrapped in paper, is another book. This one looks old, though. Nothing is printed on it, it has a beige fabric cover, and the title on the back is… _Anne of Green Gables_.

“Merlin’s pants,” says Remus, and opens it.

It’s a first edition. He lets out a short huff of laughter. “Please don’t tell me what this cost,” he says.

“Do you like it?” Sirius is leaning forward, eyebrows raised expectantly.

“I love it,” Remus replies. “Thank you, thank you.”

He carefully puts the book back in the box. At that precise moment, the mixtape crackles and then The Dils’ _I Hate the Rich_ starts playing. 

Lily snorts. “Sirius, you’re aware that you are the rich, right?”

“Yes,” says Sirius indignantly, “and I hate myself!”

James and Remus glance at each other. Sirius sighs. “Okay, I don’t hate myself, but I do hate my entire family and everything they stand for, isn’t that enough?”

Lily reaches down and ruffles his hair as though she’s petting Padfoot. “I was just teasing,” she says, amused. “It’s too easy sometimes.”

Sirius pouts, so Remus leans over and strokes the part of his thigh that’s bare in his ripped jeans. “You’re extremely punk,” he says. “Family fortune or not.”

“I may vomit,” drawls James.

“Excuse me,” says Remus sweetly, while scooting closer to Sirius and wrapping an arm around his waist, “but need I remind you of how many years Sirius and I put up with you mooning over Lily?”

Lily laughs and James’ ears go pink. It’s just as satisfying every time.

“I think we’ve earned the right to be gross,” Remus finishes, and Sirius nods.

“Besides, we couldn’t be half as gross as you were, even if we tried.”

“Please don’t try,” says Lily dryly. “I’m still recovering from the time James tried to woo me with muggle poetry. What was that guy, Keats? What a plonker.”

“We promise to keep any and all poetry experimentation within the privacy of our bedroom.” Remus chuckles.

“Can we change the subject?” James says. “What’s this song playing, anyway?”

The song has changed while they bickered, the stereo is now churning out a messy punk song about going to the pub.

“It’s called ‘Hurry up Harry’”, Sirius replies.

“Harry,” James and Lily say in chorus, then laugh at each other.

“That’s pretty good, right?” Lily beams at James.

“It’s brilliant.” James nods happily. “A definite contender.”

“It’s a song about going to the pub, though.” Lily frowns. “Maybe not an appropriate baby name.”

“They’re not going to be a baby forever,” Remus says helpfully.

“Ooh, are we talking baby names?” Sirius jerks up so fast he almost dislodges his hand from Remus’. “Tell me tell me tell me!”

James leans forward, equally as excited. “We’re still brainstorming, but so far we really like Magnolia, Taylor, Sam, Violet, and now Harry, I suppose.” He smiles dopily. 

“I love Violet,” Remus offers. Sirius squeezes his hand. 

“I think we should all talk about how much we love Remus,” Sirius says suddenly. “It’s his day, after all. The baby will have many days of our attention in the future.”

Lily chortles. “This is true,” she admits. “All right, I’ll go first.”

The attention makes Remus’ skin feel too tight but it also makes his heart swell. Feelings.

“I remember wondering what a nice boy like Remus wanted with prats like you two,” she gestures at James and Sirius, “and he could never quite explain it either. But he was a good friend who always had sensible advice to give and took me seriously like a lot of other people didn’t.” She smiles fondly at Remus and he feels his eyes grow hot. “Also, your dry, sarcastic humour was very compelling.”

“That was touching, Lily,” says James in a tone that everyone knows – James has entered Competition Mode. In the corner of his eye, Remus sees Sirius grin wickedly.

“Not to brag, but I learned how to become an Animagus out of love for Remus–”

He’s immediately interrupted by both Lily and Sirius, who yell at the same time “that was out of cockiness!” and “that was my idea!” respectively.

Remus can’t help laughing. James merely waves a hand and goes on, he’s just getting his steam up now.

“So anyway, I went through a very difficult and risky spell for dear Moony, and why, one may ask, did I do such a thing? Partly because I could, I’ll admit, but that’s not the point. Remus was, and is, worth all this effort because…” He pauses for effect. Remus is a little apprehensive now; he might be about to say something embarrassing. “Because, believe it or not, he made me a better person.”

Lily makes an “aww” sound and Remus’ laugh fades and his eyes feel hot again.

“You stole my line,” Sirius says, but his efforts at sounding disgruntled are in vain. He just sounds fond.

“That’s because that’s what Remus does,” says James unabashedly. “And I don’t just mean in the soppy way. He helped us get better at pranks, too, and more importantly at not getting caught.”

Remus laughs again. 

“Okay, okay,” Sirius cuts in. “That was lovely, Prongsie. Is it my turn now?”

James leans back, looking extremely pleased with himself, and nods.

Sirius takes a deep breath and makes a grand gesture with his hand, sweeping it in front of Remus as if to show him off. “So. Remus. Moony. Moon of my life, flower of my bed, borrower of my toothbrush.” Lily and James both snort. Remus shakes his head; he already knows he won’t be able to keep from crying this time. 

“From the moment I laid eyes on you in the Hogwarts express, I knew that you were a nerd.” In the corner of his eye Remus is vaguely aware of James chuckling and Lily elbowing him, but his eyes are fixed on Sirius. “But you were going to be _my_ nerd, you know?”

Remus wonders if Sirius practiced this. Nonetheless, he can see Sirius’ eyes going shiny. 

“And I can’t claim that I knew then exactly in what way, I just knew that I was going to do what I could to straighten those sad shoulders and tousle that hair.”

James and Lily aren’t moving. Neither is Remus. Sirius’ bottom lip quivers, and then he goes on.

“Of course, I was a fool to think you needed protecting. You were always braver than any of us could understand. I think what you needed was friends, laughter, and unconditional acceptance. I like to think we delivered, at least I hope so. And if not that, I hope you felt smart next to us.” Sirius lets out a breath of laughter, and a tear squeezes out of his eye. He doesn’t wipe it away.

“Anyway. I love you, Wolf Wolfsmith, and I don’t know if it’s because you are all these things, or if I love them because they’re yours, but… You’re brave, resilient, gentle, kind, loyal, loving, and have incredible magical skills.”

Looking at him, Remus feels like he’s staring into the sun, and his vision is blurred with tears, but he can’t look away. The blurred Sirius is smiling.

“So that’s why I’m so glad you were born,” he finishes, voice cracking a bit.

Remus rubs his hands in his eyes. They come away wet. He feels like he could fly away from the worn red carpet if he exhaled really hard; surely the love amassing in his chest is enough energy to lift his off the ground.

“Fuck you,” says James suddenly. He’s also wiping at his eyes. Sirius laughs, a little breathless. “Always have to one-up me, don’t you?”

“Isn’t that exactly your idea of romance? Competition?” Lily raises an eyebrow at her husband, but her eyes are wet too.

“I think I have the right to win the competition in loving my boyfriend the most,” says Sirius and turns to Remus. “Right?”

Remus nods. “You win everything, as far as I’m concerned,” he manages. “I don’t know what I did to deserve–”

“You were born,” Sirius cuts him off firmly.

“Thanks,” Remus whispers. 

Eventually, the chocolate animals stop moving. None of them can actually bring themselves to eat them, though, so Remus puts them on one of their plates. They share the rest of the cake directly off its plate, squished together on the sofa with the cake on James’ lap. Remus is full; of cake, of gratitude, of love.

When Lily starts dozing off against the armrest, they decide it’s time to leave. Somehow the time has come to eleven. Remus’ birthday is almost over.

“We’ll see you for Sunday roast soon,” Remus says when they see them off, and they all hug. The mixtape has long since stopped playing, and when the door closes behind their friends it’s eerily quiet.

Remus and Sirius brush their teeth side by side. The taste of chocolate doesn’t completely go away, but the minty addition is nice.

“When have I ever borrowed your toothbrush, by the way?” Remus asks when he’s rinsed his mouth.

Sirius spits and looks at him in the mirror. “Fifth year. You were drunk and used the first one you found.”

“How did you know?” Remus puts his toothbrush back in the mug and sits down on the edge of the tub, waiting for Sirius.

“Because you brought it to bed with you.” Sirius chuckles.

When they get to the bedroom, Sirius doesn’t start undressing. He reaches under the bed and produces a little box wrapped in gilt paper. 

“Your birthday isn’t over just yet.”

Remus has one leg out of his trousers and one still in. His eyes widen. “But you already gave me a gift,” he says, slightly confused.

Sirius walks over to him and resolutely puts the gift in his hand. “And now I’m giving you another one. Well, it’s for me too. But come on, open it!”

Remus kicks the other trouser leg off and slumps down on the bed. Sirius undresses and Remus carefully undoes the wrapping.

Inside the paper is a black jewelry box, except it’s too big to be for jewelry. Sirius sits down next to Remus, leg pressed against him, and urges him on with an elbow.

“Go on, open it.”

In it there are two watches that don’t tell the time. They’re dark blue, and have only two arms. One with a crescent moon at the end, the other with a star. Remus swallows hard.

“Is this..?”

Sirius takes one of them out of the box and says, “look at it”. He moves his arm away from them. The star and the moon move, pointing at them. Sirius moves his arm again, and the clock arms follow them like magnets.

“It’s like a compass,” Sirius says when Remus doesn’t say anything.

He lifts the remaining one and looks closely at it. It’s beautiful, too. “I don’t know what to say.” He turns to Sirius. “Thank you seems inadequate.”

In response, Sirius kisses his shoulder. “Considering it’s me who’s trying to thank you, I think it’s all good.”

Remus puts it on, and watches the arms move. Then he kisses Sirius until they fall back on the bed, and Sirius laughs.

“Let me get mine on, too, okay?”

They get under the covers and lie in bed, Sirius’ arms wrapped around Remus’ waist and their wrists next to each other. The arms on the clocks are aligning. On Sirius’ watch, they’re pointing towards his chest. Remus’ are pointing to his. 

“So,” says Sirius sleepily. “What do you think of being born? All right?”

Remus kisses the top of his head, hair tickling his lips. “Right now, it feels pretty fucking brilliant.” He smiles, glancing at the watch on his wrist. “I mean, I was born in the same time as you, and I’d say that’s more than alright.”

“I love you,” Sirius says. He says it comfortably; it’s easy because it’s true. 

Remus’ reply comes out the same way. “I know.”


End file.
